


Dude, seriously?

by Libby_Grief



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Fluff, Dean in Denial, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, gay porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libby_Grief/pseuds/Libby_Grief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Libby (My original female character)is so done with Dean's crap.<br/>So she attempt to get Dean to confess his feelings for Castiel though the power of Internet history blackmail!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A little blackmail never hurt..

Libby raised an eyebrow at Dean pacing up and down in her hotel room, he'd barged in and was raving and ranting about Castiel invading his personal space and how it was so unfair that he was stuck with the so innocent, he was boarding on stupid, angel.

"Man, you cant be so hard on him! He's not from this world! he's a freaking Angel... they probably do things a hell of a lot differently up in heaven.." Libby argued, trying to defend the little angel.

"He just doesn't get it though!" Dean ranted, still pacing. "When ever i turn around, He's right there! It makes me really fucking uncomfortable." 

Libby sighed, crossing her arms defiantly. "First of all, wash your mouth out with soap! I hate swearing and this is MY room so i'd appreciate you to keep your mouth shut, Secondly, your gonna pace a hole into the floor, sit down, relax.... and, Lastly, why is this such a big problem all of a sudden? you never really cared THAT much about personal space before.." she paused, a smirk crawling on to her face, already knowing the answer.

"....No reason.... I can only take so much, that's all!" Dean replied, far to quickly, turning away to hide his obvious blush. God dammit!

Libby smirk ever more, sitting up to dangle her legs off the side of the bed. "Oh, so this have nothing to do with the fact that every time you look at him, you get a strange feeling in your stomach... or, more likely, your lower region " She says casually, as if what gave your friends a boner was a normal discussion to have.

"Wha- What!? Dude, I'm NOT gay, Cas doesn't do that to me! I just get uncomfortable when hes breathing down my neck all the time!" Dean objected, trying too defend himself but it just made Libby laugh like always.

"oh, really? Because I think your search history says otherwise..." Libby retorts, looking around the room innocently, swinging her dangling legs.

"I-.... I don't know what your talking about..." Dean said, unconvincingly, scratching the back of his head as if nervous.

"well, lets take a look shall we?" The brunette took he phone out of her pocket. "I took a picture of it to use as blackmail but I guess this is a better use..." She added, scrolling though her phone till she found the picture, grinning. "here we go, lets have a little read.. 'Gay porn'... not a great start for you, 'Blowjob' 'Man gives Blowjob' 'Gay sex'"

"Yeah, alright, stop."

"No wait! There's more! 'men fucking' 'Gay licking out ass', Dude, seriously!?"

"YEAH ALRIGHT STAP IT!" Dean grabs the phone out of Libby's hand, muttering to himself. "Alright.... fine... I might be, a little... gay. But don't you dare tell Sammy! He'll never let me live it down!" 

"You have my word!" Libby said proudly before chuckling and grabbing her phone back. "Soooo... when you gonna tell him?" Libby asked in a sing song voice.

"Tell who?" Dean questioned, narrowing his eyes at his friend.

"Castiel of course! Tell him that you think he's hot and you wanna bang!... Or that you Love him...?" Libby smiled at the thought of Dean actually loving someone!

"First of all, who said I loved the guy?! and anyway... he doesn't feel the same way! he's a god damn angel!" Dean crossed his arms defiantly, damn, the stubbornness of a Winchester...

Libby rolled her eyes at the Hunter. "Oh, Trust me, he's into you!"

"You don't know that for certain! I'm not gonna do it, you can't make me..." Dean said, still not giving in but getting slightly worried, knowing what Libby was like..

"Okay then" Libby stood up waving he Phone in the air. "I'll just go show Sam the picture of your internet historty.."

"what- Are you blackmailing me?!" Dean asked, outraged.

"yes" Libby ignored Dean and continued heading to the door.

"Alright, Alright!" Dean shouted, running to the door. "I'll go talk to him! Just don't tell Sam!" And with that Dean left the room, Growling to himself as Libby stood laughing her head off in her room. 


	2. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean confronts Castiel, but feels bad about getting angry so quickly.

Dean was never a man for rash decisions... Okay... Maybe he was, but Dean was never a man to show or express his emotions to people, especially if those people where hot as hell angel's.

So when he barged into the room he shared with said angel, he wasn't fully prepared for the waves of emotions he felt pumping through him.

Castiel, sat on the edge of one of the single bed's, exactly where he had left him when he stormed out the room and went to go see Libby. He looked up with Dean with his innocent baby blue eyes, cocking his head to one side like a lost puppy. "You rushed out before, I hope you weren't in any discomfort?" The angel asked, generally very confused by Deans acts, although, Dean always confused him... As did most humans...

"Discomfort?!" Dean Coughed, growing slight red, not from embarrassment but anger. "You were the one causing my god damn discomfort!"

Cas frowned in confusion, not knowing what he had done to upset Dean so much. "My apologies... I never intended to cause any upset..." Cas felt bad now... He was just so useless! He couldn't do anything right and everyone was always mad at him because he'd done something stupid!

Dean's face dropped at Castiel's reaction, he'd almost wished Cas had shouted back, so he could shout back even louder and then have an excuse for being angry... But Cas just apologised and now looked... Disappointed... Disappointed in himself.. "Man... I'm...." The hunter tried to find words to make this better, to say sorry but the syllables just didn't seem to form.

"It's fine Dean, I know I've just messed up again... I'm useless.. Nothing.. I already know, so you don't have to point it out any further." Cas looked down at the floor, looking sad. Sad. The emotionless angel, was looking sad?!

"Wh-What?!" Dean spluttered, suddenly angry again and not even knowing why. "Don't you dare say that! Don't you dare say your worthless, that your nothing!" Dean found himself stomping over to Castiel, giving him a hard shake as if he was trying to shake the nonsense out of him, growing redder in the face. "Don't you dare say that because you mean a hell of a lot more then me then you think and-.... And it's killing me man!" Dean shook his head, not letting go of Cas's shoulders. "Why can't you see how much you mean to me?..."

"I-..." Castiel stared at Dean for the longest time, as if trying to read his mind, perhaps he was? Who knows? But either way his blue eyes flashed with confusion as he searched Dean's face for unreadable answers. "I'm not sure I fully understand..."

Dean sighed, finally letting go of Cas's broad shoulders, arms falling to his sides. "I didn't expect you too..." Dean turned to leave, feeling the fool, rejected, how could he think even for a second that someone like Castiel could Love- (yes he said the L-word) someone like him? 

"Wait Dean." Cas called, grabbing Deans arm and pulling him back a little rougher then intended. "I'm no expert when it comes to emotions but I think.... I think even I could interpret some kinda meaning out of what you just said..." The angel, who still held firmly onto The hunters arm leaned in slowly so that the two men's faces were inches apart, watching when Dean's breathing caught in his throat and he squirmed under Cas's sharp gaze. He took this as a sign of discomfort and was about to back up, thinking he'd totally miss interpreted Deans wants, when a strong arm grabbed his trench coat, holding him in place.

"No.... Don't.... Don't you move." Dean was using every inch of willpower to not look away from Cas's eyes. Man!, he was such a girl!

Unexpectedly, a small smile appeared onto Castiel's face and Dean was just contemplating what this could mean when a pair of sort pink lips found his in a adorably sweet kiss, dammit Cas, he was just so innocent!   


End file.
